fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ibaraki Douji Event/@comment-28048698-20160612172916/@comment-27408750-20160614230510
This was by far the worst event in terms of effort versus reward. Other than the bunches of 5 rare items from the missions (the time limit of 24 hours was devious btw, though I guess it fits the theme since Shouten is a devil), we did not really get much in terms of rewards that other events did not give out the same/more of for less effort. After failing the 3 BP quest miserably 5 times on my best account, I did not even bother with it again. I lasted 14 turns twice but it took so much time it was not worth even trying again when I could do the 2 BP quest so quickly. Just stuck to the 2 BP one and I'm content getting to 150,000,000 event points for the one extra lore besides the mission one. It's not worth the added frustration going for the other two lore and the items inbetween or in the shop when I could be having more fun playing something else or could use the time to level servents/upgrade skills. I guess my biggest gripe with the event is how stale it feels playing the same exact quest over a million times for little reward. It really lacked the "fun factor" for me, wheras other events have had a good amount of challenge but were still fun. In other events, there was more diversity for quests with more at stake, so it did not feel too grindy or stale overall. The fact you need the two types of CEs to deal the appropriate amount of damage also irked me when it means choosing between actually beating the quest (i.e staying alive to get the darn gourds) and farming for gourds with the other CEs. Having to rely on luck for CE drops to max limit break them, and even not getting crit spammed by Ibaraki, also made this one more tedious than it should have been. I feel like they wanted this to be Saber Wars lite, but did not really think out the mechanics that well or just felt like making it as hard as possible on the high end to troll us, haha. The 1 BP and 2 BP quests were too easy and the 3 BP too hard/luck based. It needed a happy medium on the 3 BP, a 4-5 million HP Iba, with lower crit chance, instead of 6 would have made a world of differnce while still not being too easy or too hard for most players. The inability to use command seals or quartz to revive also made it that much more frustarting when you fail the 3 BP, especially if you used seals to fall just short. I was not a fan of them using BP instead of AP, either. That felt to me like them saying buy quartz to use as BP refills if you want to clear the whole event, as your apples you ammased are now useless. There was no point in adding BP over AP otherwise. Though, at least the lore and the story of this event were good. Here's to hoping the next event will focus more on fun and strategy and less on luck and long grinds of the same quest for little reward.